Eve's letter
by LadiesOfBlood
Summary: I meant to write a story tackling favoritism but wound up writing this. I'll let you imagine who this story is for. Rated T to be safe, reviews bring happiness, and character death!


**Kiro:** Shout out to the Black Lambs Union! Woof woof!

**Eve: **Make sure you play Seulbi when my reincarnation comes out!

**Rena: **No Kiro play Yuri come on she has exactly what your looking for in a character lots of physical attacks and long range!

**Elsword: **Kiro i know you don't like playing guy characters but make an acception for Seha!

**Raven: **Screw these guys Kiro play J!

**Kiro: **If you want to know what were ranting about go check out CLOSERS online. Now onto the story!

_Eve's letter_

**Saturday: 3:00am**

I couldn't sleep I was thinking about you. How your smile brightens my day how your words cheer me on. If it wasn't for you I'd be in jail or dead probably. I wanted to hear your voice, to sooth me to sleep. I wanted to know if you were thinking about me too.

So I called your phone but you didn't pick up…

**Monday: 4:30pm**

Why did you play with the purple girl all day in class? You said you hate her, yet you acted like you were dating. Even so I wouldn't have mind if you would have at least said hi to me. Are you ignoring me? Have you grown bored with me?

At lunch you ate with her and her friends, instead of with me and our friends. Those boys you told me to stay away from, came and chatted with me while you licking on purple neck.

They asked me to join them for a movie…

**Tuesday: 8:00am**

You came to my house at 7:00am as if I was first thing you want to see in morning. My parents greeted you like always, but I didn't even look at you. I marched out the door leaving you. You tripped rushing after me.

I know today purple is going to the spa so you have no girl to flirt with but me today. You tried to talk to me but I kept ignoring you, I had to. It went like this in our small chat.

"Eve I know you're mad I acted like I don't know you."

"…."

"Eve no one can replace you!" You grab my shoulders and make me stop.

"I'll give you till the count of three before I start screaming domestic violence."

"Eve-"

"One-"

"You know I-"

"Two-"

"Love you!"

"…"

"…"

"That's it?"

"Why do you say it like it's a small thing?" By this time were on school lawn drawing attention to us.

"You say you love me but I'm nothing to you, I'm only something when you want something."

I marched off to class…

**Saturday: 2:20pm**

I'm at detention because of favoritism. Purple thing mom our math teacher, kept giving me detentions because I would come to class late. Yet you would come in right behind me and you didn't get a single scolding.

The reason why I was late was because of you. You showed so much concern for me that you started ignoring purple. I've been sleeping great lately not waking up thinking about you. I'm ditch detention and go the movie with those boys.

I've been ignoring your calls…

**Saturday: 7:23pm**

I'm just getting home from that movie and mom is chiding me about being out late. But she stops and wipes her eyes. She tells me how she understands because I was with you. I quickly correct her and her eyes darkened.

"He's in the hospital and you didn't even go to see him?"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"He called you! I called you! God dam everyone who TRULLY cared about you called you!"

"What are you-" I chuckle a bit then looked at my phone 38 missed calls.

"Eve I know he made you mad-"

"How could you know?" I yell.

Ran out the door to the hospital…

**The end: last seconds of life**

I rushed in and ask for your name in between breaths. The receptionist hesitantly gave me your room number and what floor. I got in the elevator a little girl was bawling her eyes out in corner.

I ask her what's wrong as I hug her. The girl had your warm eyes, my soft facial features, and my long flowing hair. She seemed as if she was our child, I began to cry thinking of this. The girl asked me did I lose my mommy too.

We get off the elevator and I carry her as we rush to your room. You were sleep so I sat and watched your injured body. I ask the doctor how this happen.

"The kid said he was telling his ex-girlfriend Aisha (purple) he doesn't want to see her in his life ever again. All past month Aisha had him in court sewing him for damages she did when they split. The kid finally won the court battle yesterday, now he can finally stop hanging out with the blackmailing Aisha. Be with the girl he loves a girl named Eve. It's impossible to get this kid to shut up about her; he talked himself to sleep about her. Aisha attacked him while he was leaving her, he was gonna go and ask his love out."

I began to cry. The little girl woke up and asked to go to the bathroom. The doctor kindly said he would take her. I recalled the things that happened that led up to this point.

So I called your phone but you didn't pick up…

They asked me to join them for a movie…

I marched off to class…

I've been ignoring your calls…

Ran out the door to the hospital…

I hear the child scream; I rush to the hallway to see Aisha slap her to ground. I walk back to your room and pick up a screw driver looking knife. I walk up to Aisha and stab the point where her elbow bends. Blood trickles out and she raises her hand so I stab her in her shoulder blade.

The blood splashed on my nose; the cuts were getting deeper. Aisha falls on her back continually screaming from the pain. I stab her repeatedly in the abdomen, the blood shot out on my face, chest, and arms. In each cut I was getting happy, revenge was finally mine.

Aisha stop screaming after a few minutes but I kept stabbing her lifeless body and laughing as I go. I couldn't stop laughing and smiling, I began to yell she's dead the bitch is dead!

You grab the knife and make me stop…

**Few weeks later, Wednesday:7:10am**

At court everyone said it was in self defense of the child. The court said I was not guilty. I went home and we started our life together. I know I shouldn't say this but I'm so happy that I killed Aisha!

_Happy 10__th__ Anniversary,_

_Your loving and only wife, Eve_

**Kiro: **I gotta make another short story for Rena and Raven...

**Elsword,Chung&Raven: **That letter was written to me!

**Aisha: **Come on Kiro show me some love next time!

**Chung&Aisha: **Wait we don't have reincarnations in CLOSERS yet!

**Rena: **Kiro you make sure our story is sweet as well k _sweetie _*death glare*

**Kiro: **Whatever you say Rena!

**Eve,Rena&Kiro: **Reviews bring happiness!

Link to CLOSERS offical site - .


End file.
